461
Adult Male Year First Identified: '''2013 '''Offspring Of: Not known at this time Darting Attempts: There were no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful) in 2016 or 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study. 461 has not been included in editions of the Bears of Brooks River books as of the 2018 edition. We have requested additional information and photos from the rangers. 'Identification:' Adult male, dark claws, brown coat, dark ears, prominent poofy brow, with a medium sized body. 461 PIC 2016.xx.xx RANGER LESLIE via LANI H 2016.12.02 COMMENT re RANGER LESLIE SKORAs LIST OF BEARS SEEN 2016 SEASON.jpg|461 NPS photo (year unknown) 461 PIC 2016.xx.xx ZOOM.jpg|461 NPS photo (year unknown) (zoom) 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 461's distinctive behaviors are not known to us. We have requested additional information from the rangers. 'Life History:' '2013:' 461 was observed in Fall 2013. '2014:' 461 was observed in Fall 2014. '2015: ' 461 was observed in Fall 2015. 'September 2015:' 2015.09.08: NPS photos of 461 : 461 PIC 2015.09.08 NPS PHOTO RJF 01 41481567170_o.jpg|461 September 8, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.08 NPS PHOTO RJF 02 41481568240_o.jpg|461 September 8, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.08 NPS PHOTO RJF 03 42572874364_o.jpg|461 September 8, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.08 NPS PHOTO RJF 04 41481570660_o.jpg|461 September 8, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.08 NPS PHOTO RJF 05 42572876134_o.jpg|461 September 8, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.08 NPS PHOTO RJF 06 41481573120_o.jpg|461 September 8, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.08 NPS PHOTO RJF 07 42572877554_o.jpg|461 September 8, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.08 NPS PHOTO RJF 08 41481575590_o.jpg|461 September 8, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.08 NPS PHOTO RJF 09 42572879094_o.jpg|461 September 8, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.08 NPS PHOTO RJF 10 41481578400_o.jpg|461 September 8, 2015 NPS photo 2015.09.17: NPS photos of 461 : 461 PIC 2015.09.17 NPS PHOTO RJF 01 43291177721_o.jpg|461 September 17, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.17 NPS PHOTO RJF 02 41481581030_o.jpg|461 September 17, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.17 NPS PHOTO RJF 03 43291180551_o.jpg|461 September 17, 2015 NPS photo 2015.09.19: NPS photos of 461 : 461 PIC 2015.09.19 NPS PHOTO RJF 01 41481583380_o.jpg|461 September 19, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.19 NPS PHOTO RJF 02 41481584590_o.jpg|461 September 19, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.19 NPS PHOTO RJF 03 41481585650_o.jpg|461 September 19, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.19 NPS PHOTO RJF 04 43291185771_o.jpg|461 September 19, 2015 NPS photo 461 PIC 2015.09.19 NPS PHOTO RJF 05 43291187291_o.jpg|461 September 19, 2015 NPS photo '2016:' 461 was observed in the upper Brooks River in late September 2016 . 461 is listed on the 2016 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List as being observed in fall. 461 INFO 2016.12.02 LANI H COMMENT 01.JPG|Lani H's December 2, 2016 05:40 comment Part 1 of 3 461 INFO 2016.12.02 LANI H COMMENT 02.JPG|Lani H's December 2, 2016 05:40 comment Part 2 of 3 461 INFO 2016.12.02 LANI H COMMENT 03.JPG|Lani H's December 2, 2016 05:40 comment Part 3 of 3 461 INFO 2016.12.02 LANI H COMMENT LINK 2016 OFFICIAL BEARS OBSERVED LIST 01.JPG|2016 Official Bears Observed List Part 1 of 2 461 INFO 2016.12.02 LANI H COMMENT LINK 2016 OFFICIAL BEARS OBSERVED LIST 02.JPG|2016 Official Bears Observed List Part 2 of 2 'October 2016:' 2016.10.08: On October 8, 2016 an unknown to us bear was observed displacing 274 Overflow. This unknown to us bear was dubbed "Red Bear", There is wonder if "Red Bear" could be 461. Ratna Narayan captured this video : '2017: ' 461 is not listed on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List or on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List , Category:Bear Book